


Collection of Drabbles/One-shots

by neontreesanimal (nonmicrowavableeggs)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonmicrowavableeggs/pseuds/neontreesanimal
Summary: My collection of drabbles/one-shots. Accepting prompts in messages or on my tumblr account: imagines-the100





	

“Claaaaaaaaaarrrrke.” 

“Mmmmmmmm.”

That’s about all that Clarke can vocalise on a lazy Sunday morning with Bellamy nuzzling her neck. Their cocoon of white sheets feels so secure she snuggles further into his chest, pulling his arms tighter around her body and kissing the bicep she’s using as a pillow. 

Bellamy chuckles lightly and she bites her lip to stop a grin creeping onto her face. She grips his shirt to pull his body closer and rests her hands on his abs, leaning her forehead on his chest.

"Claaaaaaaaarrrrke.” She doesn’t need to open her eyes to know that there is a gentle smile on his face as her combs her hair with his fingers.

“Whaaaaaaatttt,” she mocks in the same playful tone and noses his collarbone where his skin meets his shirt.

“I still love you.”

“Oh good, I was worried for a moment there.” The sarcasm isn’t lost on him judging from the vibrations coming from his chest. She tilts her head back, eyes still closed from her morning haze. “But I love you too.”

He leans in for a kiss as she knew he would. They start off well but eventually end up just lying there; Clarke’s arms around his neck and Bellamy’s around her waist, their legs just a jumble of mostly bare skin, and their smiles pressed against each other -hidden from the world.


End file.
